Optical telecommunications networks are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities to subscribers. However, traditional telecommunications equipment within subscriber premises, e.g., homes and offices run over electrical cabling, such as coaxial cables and twisted pair cables.
Network interface devices enable such equipment to connect to an optical telecommunications network. However, forming the connections between the electrical system of the subscriber and the optical network system can be time consuming and/or expensive. In some cases, experienced technicians must form the connections.
There exists a need in the art for faster, cheaper, and/or better systems for connecting subscriber telecommunications equipment to an optical network.